Spiral of Love
by Rubedo Kukai Jr
Summary: Oh, no! What have I done? I changed the characters just for fun! A fairy tale story which brings a stubborn prince and an innocent princess together through a spiraling twist of love and fate, expect the unexpected, it's going to be great!
1. Announcement

_**Chapter 1: The Announcement**_

**Narration: Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a fair prince by the name of Rubedo of the land of URTV (Unicorn Rainbow Taffy Vale). He was a kind prince but stubborn at times. He was also the heir to the throne of King Yuriev, his father, who had recently contracted a rare disease which could kill him at any time were he not careful. Currently, their country was in a state of war with a rival nation, Realias. Rumors had it that the nations were fighting over a small quarrel between King Yuriev and King Joachim involving the land of Sugar Plum Candy Canes. Neither side was winning and the military force of both nations was starting to be exhausted. This is where our story begins. A spiral of love will engulf the realms of royalty and poverty as the wheels of destiny start to turn.**

-------

Why? Why did Mother have to die after she made the announcement that I had to marry the Princess of Realias? I absolutely hated them. They've done nothing but cause problems for us: our food supply was starting to decrease, they were starting to take over some of our lands, and their recent technology was causing people from URTV to move to Realias. However, my mother made quick arrangements with the Queen of Realias and created the peace agreement so that we could stop the war as well as obtain peace between the nations. Naturally, my father agreed to it. I was brutally opposed. Why did they have to go decide things for me when I was old enough to decide things for myself? I am seventeen!

I couldn't focus in my room so I decided to just sit in the castle garden by the fountain and watch the birds fly by. I didn't want to think of the horrid future that was to come. However, my mother's dying wish was that I marry the princess of Realias. If only there was a way out of this…

_C'mon Rubedo, it doesn't sound that bad._

'Why now? Why did we have to make the peace arrangement after the war started? My father was confident that we would win but since neither side has gained ground, my mother had taken things into her own hands and try and settle this peacefully. Look where it got her.'

_I've heard that the Princess of Realias is a real beauty._

'It doesn't interest me.'

_You're lying, I can tell. You miss the girl from 14 years ago…the one you used to play with in Elsa Fields…you're waiting for her and refuse to marry anyone but her, am I correct?_

'Would you please shut up, Albedo? I'm trying to think.'

I cut myself off from my conscience and stood up. He was such a pain in the butt. But, he's been with me for as long as I could remember. I don't know if it was a blessing or a curse but I didn't mind it. He kept me company when my brother Gaignun wasn't around.

I was about to go to sleep until my servant, Canaan, woke me up.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "What is it, Canaan? I was about to go to sleep…"

"Master Rubedo. Your father the King wishes to see you in the audience chambers. It's urgent."

"Alright. Carry on."

Canaan bowed and quickly made his way out. I headed to the audience chamber and saw my father telling a servant what to write on a letter. It was probably to Realias.

I bowed in front of him and then took a seat. "You wished to speak with me?"

"I know it is not my place to say this but I know that your mother's death is wearing heavily on your shoulders, my son. And the marriage to the princess of Realias makes it worse since you despise them so greatly…but try to make the best of it. Our countries will finally be able to make peace after 20 long years."

"Why would Mother do something so ridiculous as to come up with a peace agreement that could join our nations together? What if Realias takes advantage of our weakness and conquer us?"

"That won't happen. I believe that Realias is not that kind of country. Anyways, we have seen to it that the treaty covers all boundaries that they could take advantage of if they did try to conquer us."

"But…I read in the treaty that in order for it to actually take effect, the marriage must occur in order for this to happen, right?"

My father solemnly nodded.

"Why must it be me? Why can't it be Gaignun?"

"You're the oldest and at a good age to marry."

I managed to keep my anger in control and got up slowly. "I'll be going now, Father."

"Just make sure to be back at 8 sharp tonight. The royalty of Realias will be here at 8:30 so we need you to get ready by the time they arrive. We wouldn't want our first impression to be a bad one."

"Yes, Father."

I left the audience chamber quickly and headed into town. I couldn't stand being in the castle any longer. I didn't want to be reminded of what would happen tonight. Maybe I could run away…

_You are such an idiot, Rubedo._

'What was that?'

_Your parents are doing this for the good of this country. You should know that better than anyone. Don't you care about your subjects as they do about you?_

'Of course I do! There could be a much easier way to approach this if we had time to think about it!'

_Then what would you suggest? You've had plenty of time to think about it._

'I…don't know.'

_That's what I thought._

I accidentally bumped into a girl and caused her to fall. The basket of flowers she was carrying fell onto the ground and caused the flowers inside to scatter.

She went to pick them up with one hand and looked at who she bumped into to. "I am so sorry, Prince Rubedo! Forgive me for I was distracted!" The blue-haired girl bowed in the deepest respect. I helped her gather up the flowers but the entire time, she had her head down in shame.

I put a handful of flowers into the basket. "Hey, it's alright. It was my fault entirely. I wasn't the one paying attention."

She clutched onto the basket a little tighter and looked down. "No, the fault is mine! You need not be kind to a low subject like me!"

"How much is a flower?"

She looked up surprised. Her red eyes were starting to well up with tears. I thought she was sad but turns out, she was really happy. "You'll really buy one?"

I scratched my head. "Of course. It's the least I can do since I bumped into you."

"It's five gold."

I gave her ten and grabbed a red rose. "Take the extra as an apology."

"Thank you so much, Prince Rubedo! I am not worthy of such kindness!"

I tapped her shoulder as I went on. "Have a good day."

"Y…yes!" She was all flustered and ran off happily down the street. Her basket bounced along with her as she took each step.

_Aren't you a stud?_

'Shut up. I really happen to like roses.'

_Right, right…_

Everyone around me greeted me as I went along, heading to my destination. As I did, I noticed how happy the people were by my just being there, walking amongst them as if I was one of them. It kind of made me feel…

"Rubedo!" Someone called from behind.

I turned around to see a familiar face. "Gaignun? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Elsa Fields to pick some flowers."

"They're right here, silly." He opens his pouch bag and reveals a variety of different flowers I had never seen before. "What are you doing out?"

"I was just going for a walk." We both started to walk into the town square.

Gaignun looked up in the sky and stared at the sun to guess the time. "Aren't the guests from Realias going to be here soon?"

"What about it?"

Gaignun stopped and pointed a finger at me. "You're one of the stars of the gathering, Rubedo! How can you not care?"

I lowered my head and clenched my fists together. "It's because I hate the people of Realias."

Gaignun grabbed onto my shoulders with his hands. "Just because we're fighting them? That's not enough good reason, Rubedo! You're making cruel assumptions of them just because they are a rival nation!" He then sighed. "I met some people there while I was at Elsa Fields…they're really nice."

I released myself from his grip and brushed myself off. "I think they're up to something with the peace agreement. Something's fishy...I can feel it."

"But Mother and Queen Juli discussed it together!"

"It doesn't mean anything. The treaty states that in order for ALL of this to actually take effect, I must marry the Princess of Realias."

"What does that have to do with anything? I heard that she was quite the beauty. You should be happy and not be worrying about it."

"And you need to worry more."

Gaignun laughed a little and then looked around. "The peddler's store…it should be around here somewhere…"

"You mean this one?" I looked up at a rickety old building that looked like it would fall at any moment.

"Yeah, that's it!" He opened the door and walked inside. "Hello! Ms. Uzuki?"

**BOOM!**

Smoke erupted from a door in the back and a lady in her late 20s burst out from the room and walked towards Gaignun and me. Her hair was of a brownish hue, like the trunk of a tree and her eyes were like sparkling emeralds on a dark night. She looked like she had been working on some kind of chemical research; her face was covered in ash.

"I'm sorry! Did I cause you to lose focus on your experiments?" Gaignun asked, helping her brush some ash from her clothes. I helped as well. Got to be courteous and all…

"Not at all! I guess I used the wrong compound and look where it got me…" As soon as she was cleaned up, she sat down and looked at us. "What did you come here for, Gaignun? You brought a friend as well."

"This is my brother, Rubedo…he came along with me. But, well, um…I was hoping you could make a flower necklace with these flowers I gathered at Elsa Fields." He opened his pouch bag and handed it to Ms. Uzuki.

"Hm…some dandelions…and daffodils…and cherry blossoms…" Her hands started to fly as she grabbed some string and flowers and put them on all at once. A couple of seconds later, a flower necklace had emerged from the bag. I was a bit surprised. I've never seen someone make something that fast.

'She's good.'

_What would you expect from a hag that stays in her house working on experiments all day?_

"You shouldn't call her a hag, Albedo."

Ms. Uzuki looked at me with a smile on her face. "A hag, you say?" I suddenly felt bloodlust emanating from Ms. Uzuki.

I put my hands over my mouth. Crap. I did not just say that out loud, did I? I prayed I didn't.

_By the look of it, I think you did. Hahahaha._

"Um, he didn't mean it, Ms. Uzuki!" Gaignun got in front of me and spread out his arms protectively. "I forgot to mention that Rubedo has a conscience which speaks its mind! So Rubedo and his conscience talk inside his head all the time!"

Mrs. Uzuki's eye perked up in interest. "Really, now?"

I do not like that look.

_Run, Rubedo! Run like you're being chased by fangirls!_

Although they had sent me lots of love letters and stalked me from time to time, I could tell that this would probably be a thousand times worse. I could feel it.

Ms. Uzuki went to her bookshelf and started flipping through the pages of her book. She went through each one slowly and efficiently. Just what was she looking for?

"Ah. Here it is." She laid out the book in front of me to read.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was something of a fantasy. That's what my father always told me. "A ghost spirit?"

"Yes. A spirit seems to have merged with your soul and created life."

"My inner conscience?"

"Precisely. That inner you, this Albedo person, is the remnants of a lost spirit who wanders for his loved one."

'You getting anything from this, Albedo?'

_This woman is clearly mad._

'Are you sure? Doesn't it ring a bell or anything?'

_As I said before, I have no recollection of my past life. All I can remember is waking up when you did. So in other words, this hag is starting to feel her old age._

"He says that he can't remember anything."

"Of course he can't. Until he finds his loved one, the memories will never trigger and he will forever be bound to you."

_Rubedo. Slap this woman. Give her some sense._

'No! She could blow us up with her concoctions!'

_Then leave. I'm growing rather tired and the party is in an hour or two. You should probably head back._

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

Ms. Uzuki looked at her sundial. "It's almost seven."

I grabbed Gaignun's arm and tried to go. "Nice meeting you, Ms. Uzuki! Gaignun and I have a royal party to go to!"

Gaignun looked at his necklace and held it gently like a mother would a baby. "Thanks for making this for me, Ms. Uzuki!" He waved goodbye.

She stood outside her door and waved back to him. "Just call me Shion! Have fun at the party!"

As soon as we were a good distance away, I dropped Gaignun.

Gaignun rubbed his head. "Hey! What was that for? You could've destroyed the flower necklace Ms. Uzuki made for me!"

"Why would you want to make a flower necklace anyway?"

"It's for you."

That took me by surprise. I never would've guessed he would've done something like this. "What? Why?"

"You're meeting the Princess of Realias tonight so I thought you could maybe give her a gift since you two are getting married!"

I whacked him in the head angrily. "What kind of stupid idea is that?"

"A very good one and you know it, Rubedo! It'll work well with her." He offered the necklace towards me.

I eyed it uneasily and slowly took it. "It looks pretty nice…"

"I'm pretty sure one more flower will do…"

I remembered the rose that I bought from the flower girl and put it onto the flower necklace. It seemed to bring out the true beauty of the flowers and whoever would wear it, the fragrance of beauty would emanate from them.

"It looks great now with that rose!"

I sighed. "Let's just go and get ready for the party."

-------

Canaan checked my black suit again to see if anything was missing or not in place. I thought it looked fine but he wanted to make sure I was perfect. "This suit seems to fit you nicely, Master Rubedo."

"I hate these things. They're just not me." I took one last look at the mirror and looked at the flower necklace. I grabbed it and safely put it away in a pocket and went into the hallway. Gaignun was talking to a servant and then came to me when he saw me.

"Ready for the party, Rubedo?"

"No."

"Let's go then!" He dragged me to the audience chamber.

The decorations there were colossal as well as beautiful. I never would've believed that my father actually decorated the entire chamber in just a few hours. The only time I've seen him do something fast was at dinner when Mother said that she was heading to their room. Tables were lined up in nice rows and columns with enough room in the middle of the chamber for a dance floor. People were all over the place: sitting, eating, conversing. I was a bit surprised at the friendless both nations were showing the other. For a second, I almost forgot that we were at war with them.

My father was talking with King Joachim and Queen Juli at his throne. They seemed to be getting along. I guess maybe my assumption of them was wrong…

"I wonder where the Princess is…" Gaignun wondered. "I don't see her anywhere."

I groaned. "Have you even seen her before?"

"No. But I thought I could find her by her tiara or her poofy dress. Usually princesses do that."

_That's true. I'm surprised they can move much less breathe in those prison cages._

'Why don't you just keep opinions to yourself? I'd rather not listen to any of them.'

_Fine, fine. I'll just remain the peaceful bird in the cage._

Gaignun and I made our way to Father and greeted him as well as the King and Queen of Realias.

"So you're the highly acclaimed Prince Rubedo I've heard so much about…" Queen Juli looked at me up and down. "Your mother told me much about you."

I bowed down; trying to remember the proper etiquette I had been taught at royal classes to show to all people of high importance. Man, they were a pain. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You must be excited about meeting your future wife, right?" Joachim asked. "She should be out on the balcony."

"Then I will take your leave." I bowed again and approached the balcony. Questions started to fly through my head: What was she like? What did she look like? Were the rumors of her beauty true? Would I actually be happy if I married her? Would our nations finally find peace?

_I wonder if she has a nice body…?_

'Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself.'

The crisp, cool air blew past my face as I stood behind her. The night sky was lined with twinkling stars, as if they were rejoicing about me and the Princess meeting. The full moon seemed to add into the scenery I was eyeing adding a more aesthetic feel to it.

My eyes moved to the Princess. She was wearing a lovely pink dress which seemed to hug all of her curves perfectly. Her smooth, pink, curly hair fluttered in the wind as she realized that I was behind her. She slowly turned around and I saw one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen.

Her amber orbs seemed to entrance my own cerulean as we stood there looking at the other. Her face was as white as snow, not a sickly white, but more of a gentle snow. I tried to say something but I was too engulfed in the beauty of her presence. "Hello, Prince Rubedo." She took a curtsy and smiled. I almost fainted. It was like every single feeling in my body had just been numbed. "I'm Princess MOMO. Nice to meet you."

_Just how could you try and avoid this girl, Rubedo?_

-------

A/N: Hawow! Hope you enjoyed my latest story and that everything made sense! I've wanted to make this for some time so I hope you have enjoyed it! Till next time gentle bunnies!


	2. Meeting

**_Chapter 2: Getting to Know You_**

"Hello? Rubedo?" MOMO waved her hands in front of my eyes which had somehow been disconnected like the rest of my body. Luckily, I was still breathing…wouldn't want to die before the Princess due to being struck dumb by her beauty. Anyways, now that my "will" has been said, I need to focus on the things at hand…I need to start moving now! I cannot be seen as an idiot when we first meet! Come on body! I'll throw you a bone!

_Note to self; get a big anvil for the next time Rubedo is like this to wake him up. If that doesn't work then make another note…learn how to use body. Take lessons. Practice when he's asleep._

"Ye…yeah…" I struggled to move my mouth and make syllables. It was so blasted hard! I can't believe I was this fixated on one girl! Then again she was a Princess. Wait! I can feel the words! The syllables! The power! "I'm fine…sorry. I was just…"

She tilted her head to the side playfully and put her hands behind her back. "What? You can tell me."

"I guess the rumors about you being a beauty was true…" I said silently.

She smiled and moved closer to me. "So Prince Rubedo…I'm guessing you like my look, am I right?"

Wait, she heard that? Hold on, that was totally forward!

_You're quite the lady's man, Rubedo! Want a treat? Open mouth, insert bucket._

I considered my words carefully but only came down to one conclusion. "Yeah…I do."

She went to the balcony and stared down at the city lights below. "You have a lovely view of the city from here. Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, I do." I stood right next to her and put my arms down. "When I just need to think about stuff, I come here."

Her golden eyes seemed to glaze over as she continued to look down at the city. "This view…it reminds me much of home."

"Realias?"

"Yes." She replied as she turned to me. "You should come visit it sometime. I'm pretty sure you would like it."

"I will." We both smiled at each other. I never thought I could get along with Princess MOMO so easily. It was as if we were meant to be or something. Not that I believe in that entire destiny and love at first sight crap…

_She's turning you into goo!_

She looked back and then started fidgeting with her fingers. Wonder what was up? I usually did that when I was nervous to ask something…namely to mother since she was extremely strict about some things. The innocent thing worked half the time. The other half I got spanked bad. I think I still have a bruise there. I was about to ask what was wrong before she asked, "Do you want to go dance?"

Oh, that's what she wanted. I turned to look at the ballroom floors and saw that no one was dancing. That was a bit odd. "Sure. But I must say, I am a bit of a lumberjack dancer…"

"It's alright. Just follow my lead." She grabbed my head and we gracefully stepped onto the ballroom floor. She had her right arm out while her left one grabbed my left. I figured I was supposed to grab her right with my right and then the music started to play. Everyone in the ballroom ceased what they were doing and it felt like all eyes were on us. The lights started to dim and focused on us alone. For some reason, I felt at ease even though everyone was watching us.

_And you're actually not stepping on her feet!_

I somehow caught onto the dance and twirled her around. She ended up in my arms and then we broke apart only to continue the dance. We seemed to be gliding all around the ballroom floor. Nothing seemed to exist anymore. It was so strange. It was as if fairies had come and taken us to their haven. I liked this feeling. Soon, the music stopped and so did we. We took a bow and everyone cheered for us.

My father came to greet us while clapping his hands. "Well done, you two! I must say, you were simply divine! Quite the eye taker!"

"Indeed you were." Queen Juli said. "I must say you keep on surprising me, Prince Rubedo. Your mother was right about you."

King Joachim wrapped his arms around both Princess MOMO and I. "And we have given our blessing for this marriage to exist!"

Oh yeah…marriage…

_Count on a girl to make you forget those important events that might change your life forever, Rubedo…_

Joachim held his drink high into the air and joined my father in his conversation with some women.

I was about to go but Princess MOMO stopped me. "Um, Prince Rubedo?"

"Just call me Rubedo," I corrected. "I think it'll be a pain in the future if you keep saying that."

"Oh. Okay…Rubedo…" She said slowly as if memorizing the name. "Well, I know that I said you should visit Realias sometime soon…so how about tomorrow? Would you mind?"

That took me by surprise.

_You should go! Get to know her better…_

'Enough with your perverted thoughts.'

_I meant what I said! Maybe if you visit her country, you can learn about your "future" wife and actually go through with this marriage!_

Princess MOMO looked at me strangely while I was having a conversation with Albedo and asked, "Are you talking to yourself, Rubedo?"

_Try to be a little more discreet next time, Rubedo._

'Right, right.'

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about it," I started. "But, yeah. I guess I'll go if it's okay with Father."

Princess MOMO smiled happily which seemed to make me smile. For someone from Realias, she sure is one of a kind…

Someone called out from behind and broke me out of my trance. "Hey Rubedo!"

I turned around to see Gaignun and a wine glass in his hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took a swig of his drink.

"So this must be **the** Princess MOMO I've heard about, huh?"

"Yes, I am." She took a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Gaignun."

"Just call me Gaignun! I hate royal titles; they make me feel…restricted!" He chugged down the rest of his drink and slammed it onto a table. "We'll be brother and sister soon anyways!"

MOMO chuckled. "Alright, Gaignun."

"I apologize for his drunken behavior." I took his arm off of me and pushed him into a crowd of noble girls. All of them started to flirt with him as soon as he arrived. From what I've heard, he was quite popular around them. Some of them liked me too but for Gaignun? They would do anything just to be with him. This one girl traveled through the Forest of Ogres just to be with him. Needless to say she was chased by many of them and the URTV knights had to be summoned to quell the attack. "He really should watch what he drinks."

"I didn't mind his company."

"Well, once he gets started, he can't stop."

I heard a small explosion coming from the throne and smoke emerged from the explosion. Everyone gasped at what was happening but two jesters stepped out of the smoke and bowed.

"Hello, everyone!" The man bowed. "I am Professor Jester! The greatest Jester in the land of URTV!"

The other man took a bow and said, "And I am his Assistant!"

Everyone was confused for a moment until the jesters started to perform some tricks for us. The Professor started juggling balls while his Assistant waited to throw balls to the Professor. Soon, he was juggling 8 of them.

Princess MOMO was amazed at what she saw. "They're really good."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "They're alright. It doesn't seem original though."

As I watched the Professor juggle, the Assistant started moving away. I wonder why? Suddenly, the balls the Professor was juggling became candy canes. He threw one high up in the air while juggling and it landed on his forehead. Everyone marveled and applauded at the feat. I was quite astonished myself.

The Assistant then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cross shaped icon. It had an inscription in the middle of it which I couldn't read.

_Who would've thought? A royal noble who can't read…isn't education supposed to be an important subject ALL royalty master?_

'Shut up. It's in a different language…'

_Oh. Never mind then._

'Idiot.'

The cross shaped icon started to glow and it changed into a bigger cross…as big as the Assistant. He puts his back against it and then it floats backwards until it is parallel with the floor. The Professor threw his juggling items into the air and pulled out another cross shaped icon and threw it above the Assistant's cross-shaped table. The table soon became a cross-shaped box and floated next to the Professor. The candy canes that the Professor threw up into the air suddenly landed all around the box with two landing in the Professor's hands.

"Wow." I stammered. "I wonder what's going to happen next?"

Princess MOMO had her hands cupped above her mouth in worry. "He isn't going to get hurt, is he?"

I shook my head no. At least, I didn't think so.

_A magician that fails in his trick? Wouldn't it be the first!_

'Hey, people can die from these stunts. I heard once that some magician died doing an escape the box trick.'

_Well, seems that his "magic powers" weren't good enough!_

'Just let me watch the show.'

The Professor stands over the box with his candy canes up in the air. He swings them both into the box near the top of it as well as the bottom. Everyone in the audience including Princess MOMO and I gasped in horror at what the Professor had done. Princess MOMO looked away and put her head on my shoulder.

_Hoo hoo! Now move that hand down the slennnnder back of her dress!_

'Albedo!' I was really getting tired of this guy's perverted thoughts.

I wrapped my arm around Princess MOMO's shoulders and comforted her as best as I could. Somehow, I had a feeling that the Professor as well as his Assistant had something magical planned. They were jesters after all…

The Professor moved the box until it was vertical with the floor and shouted, "Now, everyone! Take a look inside the box!"

He opened the casket and to our surprise, the Assistant wasn't there anymore. The candy canes had even made holes on the bottom to assure that what we had seen had not been an illusion. Just what in fairy's name happened?

"Princess…it's alright," I said, trying to turn her to let her see the sight. "The Assistant isn't hurt."

"Really…?" She took a look and gasped. "Where did he go then?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Now! Behold!" The Professor takes the candy canes out of the coffin and joins them together. He grabs the rest of the candy canes and starts lining them up in front of him one after the other until they looked uniform. After a little while, the candy canes started to break. I could feel the tension rise off from everyone else as the crack continued to break and revealed the contents inside. A person stepped out with his head down. Could it be…?

"Hello everyone! How'd you like that one?" The Assistant took a bow and the entire chamber was filled with applause and cheer. My father and King Joachim were bouncing all around in enjoyment.

Princess MOMO turned around and looked outside. "Do you want to go for a walk? I think the excitement in here is too much for me."

"Sure," I replied. "I think I've also had enough magic for tonight."

We went outside and walked through the castle gardens. The fireflies were out and they seemed to light out a path for us. It was as if they were the guides for this…outing.

_Or maybe they're smart and realize that you've fallen for the Princess and they're trying to make the scene more romantic?_

I ignored Albedo's remark and looked to Princess MOMO. She seemed to be very interested in the fireflies.

"These fireflies come out every night around this area. It's really great when you see all of them flying around in formation. It's like the stars have come down to greet us." I raised my arm into the air and held out a finger. One landed on my finger and I slowly moved it to Princess MOMO who cupped it with her hands. The light from the firefly seemed to give a nice soft glow which lighted up Princess's MOMO's eyes as well as her entire face with happiness.

_Aw…our sweet Rubedo is growing up!_

'Don't you ever stop with the annoying narration?!'

_I rather enjoy it. Keeps me entertain seeing that I must be in your head twenty four hours a day, seven days a week._

He had a point. I guess I would be bored too.

_How about you become me and I become you?_

'No thanks.'

Slowly, the fireflies began to gather around Princess MOMO. Their light seemed to grow stronger as more gathered around her, creating a sight of an angel before me. "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah," I said, mesmerized by the sight. I seem to do that a lot. I didn't seem to notice time that flew when Princess MOMO began to dance with them. The people from the party had all left by the time the firefly dancing was done.

"MOMO!" A voice called from the castle. "I think it's about time we head back to Realias!"

"Okay, Daddy!"

I stood up and held out my arm to her. "Allow me the honor of escorting you to your carriage, Princess MOMO."

She laughed a little bit and then curtsied. She took my arm and said, "Thank you, Prince Rubedo."

I wasn't sure what to talk about after something like that happened. But I soon remembered about my mother's announcement and the treaty. "Hey, Princess MOMO? What do you think about the marriage that both of our mothers imposed?"

Princess MOMO blushed. "Oh, yeah…the marriage…that seemed to have left my mind for the moment…"

I started to slowly laugh as she began thinking hard about the date. Her face seemed to twist and turn as she thought which was hilarious. I don't mean to offend you! Just keep it to yourself Rubedo…you probably have some weird habit which makes other people laugh too…

_You actually have several…let's start with scratching, shall we? There are many times when you must scratch but you seem to do it quite often and in places that I don't even want to speak of._

"I think that it was a good idea so that we can have peace between our nations…" She whispered slowly. "We're both getting along quite well…but I think we shouldn't rush things like this…" She was blushing the entire time she said it but I probably would have done the same thing she did.

_No, worse. You'd probably have fainted!_

"You're right. We shouldn't rush things like this."

She smiled in agreement. "Love is quite unpredictable."

"It is quite interesting. If you want to delay the marriage a little bit, I'll make sure to tell my father about it. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, no! If your father wants us to marry soon, then I'll convince my father to. I don't want to upset your father or your late mother because of my uneasiness with quick relationships."

"If you're uneasy about this, why didn't you say so? It's not like me or my father would hold it against you if you didn't want to go through with this marriage. Besides, our nations are currently at a cease-fire."

"That's true."

"So, what's another week or two?"

"Yeah…we can get to know each other better."

I blushed a little at the comment but nodded my head slowly.

Both my and Princess MOMO's fathers were talking outside the carriage when we arrived. Our fathers gave us very pleased looks when they saw that we were getting along so well.

King Joachim wrapped his arm around my father's shoulders like brothers. "Well, Yuriev! It seems that our children have gotten well quite nicely. This marriage should be as smooth as a chocolate sweet!"

My father smiled when he looked at us. "Yes, it will be."

"Well, Princess MOMO. It's been great spending time with you."

"The same as well. But one favor, mind calling me MOMO?"

"Sure."

I was a little sad that she had to go but there was always tomorrow. Perhaps I should convince Father to let me go tomorrow like MOMO suggested?

"Farewell, Rubedo. Until next time." MOMO gave me a big hug and I returned it in kind. Her father let her into the carriage first where her mother was already patiently waiting.

The driver started up the horses as soon as all the royal members were onboard. I waved goodbye to MOMO as they started to exit our courtyard. MOMO blew me a kiss which threw me offguard. I smiled trying to recover but it seemed she didn't mind if I didn't catch it.

"Till next time, Yuriev!" King Joachim and Queen Juli waved their goodbyes.

"Till next time," Dad said as he waved back.

_You really are a pathetic man, Rubedo._

'Put a gum drop in it, Albedo!'


	3. Escape

**_Chapter 3: Escape_**

"Father! Please?" I begged. "It's to visit MOMO and find out what it's like in Realias! Why won't you let me go there today?"

King Yuriev finishes reading his events scroll and shakes his head. "From what I've just read, there have been recent attacks by all sorts of rogues and ogres in some of the areas around Elsa Fields. The area surrounding Realias is also under the same situation. They've had a hard time managing an attack on the land of Sugar Plum Candy Canes as well as keep up their defenses but so are we. It was a great miracle that they even arrived here for the banquet."

This came to a surprise to me. These attacks meant that the Realias royalty had to travel back as well…I can't believe that MOMO could be happy even in such a situation! I didn't sense anything but happiness when we first met. I quickly did a mental prayer of safety for MOMO and her parents and then went back to the important matters. I had to find some weak point in my father's logic so that I could go. It was the only way I even stood a chance.

"So you don't care about the treaty, Father?" I asked. "I still have no obligation to actually marry Princess MOMO…even if it is for the good of both of our nations." A risky gamble, but I was resolved to go to Realias. Nothing was going to stop me…not even my father.

He saw straight through me and burst out, "I can't risk having you attacked and used for ransom or killed! It's one of the worse possible scenarios for URTV if those situations were to occur. Everything that your mother worked hard for…the peace of URTV and Realias…would be for nothing…" He slammed his fist on his armrest.

He knew as well as I did I loved my mother dearly. I know my reason for going was for a personal agenda…but I had to find out for myself what it was like in Realias and if I really did have feelings for MOMO. I stomped my foot in irritation. "Father, I'll be fine! I'll take Allen with me! He's more than enough to protect me!"

"Sir Allen may be the captain of the URTV knights but even he cannot handle several attackers at once! Plus you know that he is in depression for not being able to marry!" My father held his head with one of his hands. "His parents have started to suggest to me to arrange a party in his honor and to invite only women from all high class to actually meet him. It's been quite the bother lately…"

Finally, a chance! "Well, maybe I could find him a woman and ease the situation between you and his parents…plus, have you forgotten I'm just as equal as Allen in sword fighting?"

Father looked away in sadness and then faced me again with solemn eyes. "I absolutely will not allow permission for you to travel to Realias...even if it is for respectable purposes." He stopped. I could tell that he wasn't finished with his decision. "But even if you did help Allen, you would still be staying in URTV…although it would be great for Allen. The decision is final."

I stormed out of the chamber, filled with feelings of anger and frustration. I slammed my fist into the wall and then immediately regretted it afterwards seeing that it left my hand aching red. I continued on my rampage not nursing my hurt hand. Does he really think that I'm this much of a kid? I was plenty old enough to handle anything that fate had to throw at me. Bring it on you stupid wheels!

_The way you're brooding right now counts as a child-like action!_

'Who cares? My father doesn't trust in me or my abilities!'

_Well, leave me out of it. Personal matters aren't my concern. You always seem to get us into a whole deal of trouble when you become like this._

'I was planning to anyways!'

I ended up in the castle gardens and sat near the stone fountain. I couldn't care less about the scenery around me…it was just something I could see everyday. The water spurted out from the statue's urn and a little of it got on me. I wasn't really paying attention seeing that the only thing I wanted to do was see MOMO again…those thoughts were the only ones that were actually revolving in my head.

I went over my possibilities of actually going to Realias:

Go talk to Father again…that wasn't going to work. His head is as hard as a jawbreaker.

Find a job as a merchant and travel there.

_Out of the question…you're horrible at making sales pitches. Remember that time you tried to sell the fudge brownies?_

'Oh yeah…I did kind of lie about what they were made of…'

_You can't just whip up chocolate, candy canes, gum drops, horse poop, and sprinkles to make a brownie, you know!_

Lastly…I didn't want to use this option. But, run away. Worry about punishments when I returned.

_Quick and effective. Why didn't you just start out with this option?_

'It's a last minute thing. Plus I wanted to sound smart with the other options.'

So, after deciding on my plan of action, I went to talk with Shion about it. Since I heard from Gaignun that she traveled a lot, I figured she'd have a good idea about how to get out of URTV quickly without being spotted and safely without being attacked to Realias.

Shion let me in as soon as she got the door. It looked like she knew what I was going to do. I told her my idea and she didn't seem surprised. "I see…planning on trying to visit your beloved without your father's permission."

I blushed furiously at that idea and quickly looked away. "I never said that she was my beloved…"

Shion put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I can already tell that you like her a lot. So, I'll help. But you have to do one little favor for me in return."

My eyes lit up. "And what would that be?"

"Could you bring a certain knight along with you?"

My eyes perked up at the favor. If that's all she wanted, then this would go a lot smoother than expected. If she had a crush on one of them…I guess I could probably arrange it as long as they wouldn't tell my father. "Name him."

"He is an honorable knight full of courage and kindness. He rescued me from an ogre when I was selling some illegal concoctions to earn some money."

"Wait, illegal?"

_I knew it! I knew something was fishy about her the first we met! Bring justice upon this woman, Rubedo!_

"That's beside the point…" Shion waved off my remark and continued with her story. "He told me that I should stop selling my concoctions and work hard to sell materials that could be used by people here."

"Sounds like quite the guy."

"His name is Sir Allen."

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious? The captain of the URTV knights…" It was so hard to believe! Plus the mere sight of Allen and Shion together…

Shion slapped me on the back of the head to bring me out of my laughing fantasy. "I'm not lying."

I could see in her eyes that she wasn't. I stopped laughing then and thought hard about the choice. "You do realize you wouldn't be able to marry him, right…?"

"I know that. That's why I was planning to run away with him to engage in a wedding."

Just her saying it made me laugh except I covered it with a quick "cough." "That's, uh…quite gutsy you know," I remarked. "But you probably know that royalty and knights can only marry those of the upper class or higher…"

"I know that law."

"Okay, okay. If you know what you're getting into, then I'll invite Allen along."

"Be ready at 6 o'clock tonight then," Shion said. "Not a minute sooner or we'll lose our chance."

I nodded my head. "No problem."

-------

"What?" Allen asked as he missed his thrust on the wooden dummy. "There is no way in Twinkle's candy that I'm going to agree to such a thing!"

I groaned. "Don't tell me you're agreeing with my father…"

"That's not it…" Allen sighed. "It's the person that's coming with us."

"Oh, Shion…why? What's wrong with bringing her along?" I didn't tell Allen about Shion's love for him. If I did, she'd probably kill me and I'd lose the chance to go to Realias. Not to mention it would scare the living dots out of Allen.

"Well, since she is…or was…a drugdealer…I'm pretty sure that means that she has a few secrets stored in that robe of hers."

I didn't get what he was saying. But I was fully confident in her abilities. "I trust her."

Allen shook his head. "That's not the point I'm making, Prince Rubedo. I know that she isn't the type that would betray us. It's just that…I don't know…we might run into more trouble if we go along with what she is devising."

"And how would that be?" I asked, curious to what Allen was thinking. I've never known him to be this…cautious.

"If people actually did go to her for drugs and if they didn't work, there will be hell to pay from them. We might run into them during our journey. They could come in a group and kill us leaving our bones to the birds."

"Nah, we'll be fine," I waved off the notion of an attack. "Besides, Shion might be able to talk her way out of it with her crazy concoctions."

Allen turned around to go. "Six o'clock, right?"

I grinned. "Don't be late."

-------

"Where is he?" Shion asked, pacing back and forth between the shadows of our little hiding spot behind her store and the faint light by the lamppost on the merchant road. "He should've been here by now."

I rested against the wall with my arms behind my head. I had half the mind to fall asleep. The wall was just so inviting, nice and sturdy. I forgot to mention to Shion that Allen had a bad habit of showing up to events pretty late. He's like a girl. It explains why he's wimpy sometimes. How did he manage to become a captain? "Dunno. He's probably making sure he looks good or something."

"For what? You didn't tell him that I had a crush on him, do you?" Shion started squealing like a balloon. "It could mean he has feelings for me!"

I sighed. "Don't get your hopes up, I only meant that he might try to pick up some ladies on the way…if you know what I mean."

Shion slumped down to her knees. "Right…what does a common peasant know about royalty…"

I heard footsteps approaching quickly nearby. "Looks like he's here."

Allen suddenly burst through a huge pile of crates that was hiding our method of transportation: a carriage. This sudden noise caused people from down the street to turn their lights on and see what was happening. "I am so sorry for being late Prince Rubedo!"

"Don't shout! And don't ever do that again….are you trying to get us caught?!" I hissed, taking a quick look to see if anyone was approaching us. No one…whew. I opened the door to the carriage and hopped onto the step. "Let's just go before the night patrol get here."

Allen was going to let Shion get on but she refused. "Someone's gotta manage the horses."

_Ouch. Swing and a miss for Allen._

'He probably doesn't even like her.'

_Don't count your candy corn stripes too early._

'What?'

_Never mind. You wouldn't get it._

We started to ride but after a little while we started slowing down. From my guess, we were still inside the city. Something told me that things were probably going to get ugly. "Hey, Rubedo! Allen! Hold on to the carriage." Shion ordered from outside. "We got company outside."

"A night patrol?" I asked.

"Looks that way," Shion confirmed. "I thought that they didn't have guards patrolling this area…"

If Shion knew this town well enough to predict the night patrol's nightly patterns, then I wouldn't doubt her gift of perception. So this led me to one conclusion. I should've guessed that this sort of thing would've happened.

"Allen. Did you talk to my father before you arrived? And did my father happen to mention anything about me?"

"Well, uh…" Allen tried to recall. "He did kind of mention that you would pull something like this…plus he noticed that you weren't there for dinner tonight so…"

_Idiot! I permanently disown Allen as a man! He didn't show up because of dinner? We haven't even had something decent to eat! That fool woman's "dinner elixir" is nothing but a shamble!_

I smacked my forehead. "Damnit…"

A booming voice suddenly rocks the carriage. "You there. Halt!"

I took a quick look outside the windows. One guard had stopped us a couple of feet away. I saw some others but they were up on the castle wall. The other knight that was supposed to accompany the one that had stopped us must be on break or something. "Keep quiet, Allen! We don't want to make this dirty…"

Allen nodded and remained calmly in his seat. "Understood."

Allen and I tried our best to stay still and not breathe loud. I could hear the guard's booming voice from inside. "Where are you going this late at night? Who are you taking inside of there?"

"Nothing," Shion replied smoothly. "Just some goods I was going to go deliver."

"Then you won't mind me checking the content." I heard the guard's footsteps approach the door. Allen moved his hand towards his sword but was abruptly stopped by a small explosion outside. I heard someone collapse to the ground and then I heard screams.

"Hang on!" Shion called. She whipped the horses to go faster and Allen and I held onto the carriage for dear life because we suddenly got a huge burst of speed. I heard arrows strike the ground near us and I looked outside the window. An arrow struck right next to the window and I almost peed my pants.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"What does it look like, a farewell party?!" Shion answered.

We continued running through the cover of night for the next ten minutes but the attacks from the guards had stopped a couple of minutes ago and it seemed that we were safe for the time being. After we reached the Forest of Enchanted Pixies, we finally stopped. Shion laid her head back while Allen and I stormed out of the carriage demanding explanations. Shion merely dismissed us and said that she needed some sleep. Seeing that Allen is a true gentleman, he let it slide and suggested that we rest here for the night.

I wanted to know what happened back there but I decided to put it aside, remembering the true reason for this mission. I had a nice pleasant sleep even though it was a little cramped. Allen was sleeping outside "on guard." Shion was pretty much asleep when we stopped while I got the lovely privilege of sleeping inside the carriage. Luckily, since I was so short I actually fit in quite well. Plus, it was a little cold outside. Allen was smart enough to actually dress warmly as did Shion. I just dressed up in silk pants and a white shirt with a cross embroidered on it so I was freezing to death.

Sadly, I wish I could say I did dream of Princess MOMO but I didn't. Instead, I dreamed of my childhood, when I used to play out in Elsa Fields. There was this girl that used to play with me all the time. I couldn't remember any of her facial details since she was always wearing a straw hat to cover her face. All I could remember was that she was a lot of fun to play with. If only I could figure out whom she was…

Someone suddenly started banging on the doors to the carriage. "Rubedo! Are you in there?"

I slowly came to from my slumber and noticed that it was completely dark in the carriage. Darn shades. From what I could tell, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were flying all around chirping. I stretched as far as I could and then relaxed. As soon as I was done, I opened the door…right into Shion's face.

"Shion?" I asked. "Why are you just standing there?"

She held her nose in pain. I didn't know if it was bleeding or not. "I was just trying to see if you were awake or not…next time, open it slower…"

"Sorry about that," I scratched my head in a "Please don't kill me" way. Allen was already patrolling the area around us for any danger of enemies. "So, mind telling me what you did back there?"

Shion played with her fingers while she started to explain what went on last night. "Well, I um…used an alchemic potion on a guard…"

That almost made me fall over. "You what?!"

"I…uh…turned him…into a turtle…"

"WHHAAAATTT!!!!" I roared. The very leaves on the trees seem to blow off from the branches and animals started to scatter frantically from the anger of my voice. This was insane! How could she pull such an antic like this and expect us to return with an easy welcome? "You've pretty much marked this carriage as castle food!"

"I guess it can't be helped," Allen said as he finished his rounds. "Maybe Realias will lend us one of their carriages in return for this one. URTV wouldn't dare attack Realias now…especially since you and MOMO have gotten along quite nicely. They wouldn't want to ruin their truce."

"…I guess," I muttered as I opened the door to the carriage. "Let's just get going. And Shion? Please don't use anymore crazy changing concoctions."

"Alright…but I'm glad that it worked!" Shion exclaimed happily. "I've been researching that potion for quite some time now."

Allen got on after me and we started our ride towards Realias. I decided to take a nap since I was still a little tired. I figured we still had quite a ways to go to actually arrive there. I wonder if MOMO would be expecting me so soon?

_This journey is going to be one sugar ride of death, isn't it? That's what you get for trusting this woman Rubedo. She's brought nothing but trouble ever since we even agreed to this._

'Look on the bright side, we're finally heading to Realias and I'll be able to see MOMO.'

_I guess getting there is more important than what's going to happen while we get there._

'We've gotten out of URTV no problem; it should be an easy trip getting there now.'

_Your simple mind amazes me, Rubedo._

'Hey! I don't even know if that should be a compliment or an insult.'

_It's a Complisult._


	4. Arrival

**_Chapter 4: Arrival_**

"…bedo…up!" A voice called to me.

Huh…? Were angels coming to get me? I don't want to go yet…

The same voice continued to call me as I tried to ignore the voice and continue sleeping. Where was I again…oh yeah…searching for the…something…didn't it start with a Q? But whatever it was, it wasn't here…maybe I'll have better luck checking another place. A tavern maybe? Those drunkards usually have good information to tell…plus you can get it for free. "…rld? Come…ubedo…now!"

Come on…just five more minutes…I promise I'll return your donkey to you…I only needed to borrow him for a project assigned by the royal school teacher…he made everyone in the class laugh and got me an excellent grade…

"…gent!"

Stop bothering me…I need to find the legendary lollipop of life…

"…it!"

Something suddenly hit me incredibly hard knocking me back into the real world. My eyes saw nothing but darkness and blurred figures were spinning all around like a carnival. When I finally came to, I saw Allen holding me by my shirt, but more importantly…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My cheek was on fire. It was like someone had smacked me with a unicorn filled with hyperness from eating sour candies.

"Sorry, Prince Rubedo for interrupting your dream of finding the legendary lollipop," Allen apologized, as he let go of my shirt. Wait, he heard what I was dreaming about?

_You always talk in your sleep. It's quite interesting the things you say...like the one with MOMO and her deli…_

'I don't need to know what I said!'

_It's probably for your own good._

I checked my clothes for any tears but luckily there weren't any. I have to look good for MOMO you know! I didn't want to show up in her castle looking like some kind of farm boy who had gotten in a fight with killer ogres. Allen moved towards the carriage door and looked out of the window. "But we have a little trouble outside."

That got me at attention. "What trouble? Don't tell me Shion led us to a den of dragons…"

Allen opened the door and revealed why he had stopped so suddenly, a horde of ogres. Speak of the devil…maybe I might turn out to be the farm boy after all. Allen and I quickly stepped out and tried not to look to menacing to encourage any type of violence, though for them, I doubt they could the same. The ogres were in a complete circle around us…seven in all. This didn't look too good.

I opened my arms in a way of peace and slowly took a step forward. "Hello, ogres…nice day we're having…" I began. I hesitated because they might not understand the language I'm speaking…from what I've read, ogres had really simple minds. I'm not calling them stupid…just education intolerant.

_Why don't you tell that to them and see what they think? I doubt they know stupidity from complexity._

"We…uh…we come from the land of URTV. I am Prince Rubedo, son of King Yuriev," I announced. "We are trying to travel to Realias which is past this path you guard…would you be so kind as to let us through and forget that we were ever here?"

The ogres looked at each other and then laughed. One of the ogres took a step forward and pointed a huge finger at me. He had a lot of tribal accessories on so I assumed he was the leader.

"You no Prince Rubedo," The ogre started. "You too short."

Luckily, Allen grabbed me before I was about to go all Sword in the Stone on his big fat wonder butt. "I am not short you overgrown behemoth!'

_Have you even measured your height lately?_

'Stay out of it, Albedo! If I'm short, then you are too!'

The ogres including the leader laughed. "You funny little man."

"Prince Rubedo, stop," Allen whispered, struggling to contain me. "We don't want to start something out here…we could get killed you know! Then that would be the end of everything!"

Slowly, I stopped struggling and maintained my calmness. Just think of fields of flowers, pink bunnies, and a fairy dance…

_Now it occurs to you to actually think instead of act…_

'Shut up. I'd like to see you fight these ogres.'

_As much as I would like to, I can't seem to get out of you and show them my impressive unsurpassable strength._

On one note, I felt like laughing at his comment, but on another I just wanted to put him in a cage…a big metal one to shut him up. Maybe add in some traps and some of these ogres. 'I hate you…you and your stupid excuses. They're always causing me trouble.'

_That's my job!_

Shion finally spoke up after being silent for some time. Her voice seemed to freeze every part of my body with uncontrollable fear. I was about to urinate in my pants. "You ogres are really a pain in the butt."

Allen and I looked to Shion strangely and then quickly hid behind the carriage. Somehow, if she was going to pull off the same stunt she did to get us out of URTV, then I'd rather not get in her rampaging frenz…way. The leader of the ogres stepped forward and raised his giant club right in front of her face. She didn't flinch nor did she try to retaliate in any way. I must say she keeps surprising me…

_Only one possible reason that explains her reality-altering existence…she's a demon. It's the only logical conclusion. You know I'm right!_

Shion reached for something in her cloak and it glistened in the moonlight…several alchemic potions with purple liquid inside. She threw one straight at the leader's face and then quickly threw several others in rapid succession. Every bottle hit each target and was enveloped with purple smoke at the impact.

Allen went up to Shion giving her a piece of his mind. "Shion! What in fairy's name did you do to them?! They may be trying to kill us, but that gives us no right to try and kill them first!"

"Just relax and look over there," Shion pointed at her finished product of her alchemic potion. The ogres were still there but they looked dazed, as if they were in another place. "All I did was reduce their mindset to that of a dog."

Allen sighed. "I thought you would turn them into a frog or something…"

"Now that I think about it…I haven't made a potion for that one…" Shion thought. Allen gave her a strange look but she merely waved signifying that she was just joking. "Well, we'd better get going before they return to normal…I don't know how long the spell will last."

"Agreed," I said as I got on the carriage. "I don't want to be here when they wake up."

"Ogres, you will get out of the way and start playing with flowers," Shion ordered. They leapt away leaving us awed at Shion's power of alchemy.

Allen stood fixated on his spot but then slowly entered the carriage along with me. We continued our way to Realias and I prayed that we would not have another encounter like that again. I started to engage in my nap again and this time it was for a good long while without any unnecessary interruptions. Maybe I could find my lollipop…

-------

I slowly came to the next day and was blinded by the sunlight streaming in down from the window. Allen was also sleeping soundly and I saw that we were passing a bridge suspended over two cliffs. It scared me a lot but I managed to keep calm and not scream like a girl.

_You're a girl anyways._

'You know…if you were real, those comments would hurt.'

_Oooh…nice comeback._

I saw a huge, bustling town looming on the horizon once we made it to the top of the cliff. I was completely freezing but seeing the city made me forget all about my body temperature. The town itself was completely eye-catching as I gazed at it. It was completely covered in pink buildings…an odd thing to paint buildings but none the less filled with happiness. "Is that Realias? It's as big as URTV!"

There was a huge wall surrounding the entire city, obviously a defensive measure for invaders. Towers were situated in strategic locations to warn the city of invasions. I could see the roofs of the houses and they were designed to actually look like one giant building when in actuality, there were several. There was also a big arch from one end of Realias to the other. It was painted in a rainbow color and caught my attention for the longest time.

"I should've come here for vacation!" Allen stammered. "This nation is just plain amazing!"

"Princess MOMO is at the castle on the hill," Shion pointed out. I saw the castle and was absolutely amazed by the sheer beauty of it. It was designed in such a way that could just catch your eye and keep you looking at it like a painting. It looked like something out of an old tale. It was colored purple with an occasional rainbow here and there to match with the arch.

We entered town and I quickly jumped out of the carriage to check out the sights. I was tired of sitting down and stretched my arms out big and wide. Man, did it feel good! The streets were bustling with people, going about their own business doing what they needed to. I went over to a candy stand and was amazed at the selections they had. Father would kill me if he found out I ate too much. Luckily, I managed to contain my appetite for sweets and continued to roam on.

_My precious candy…!_

"Rubedo, come on!" Shion called. "You want to go see Princess MOMO, don't you?" She was still sitting on the carriage waiting for me to come along. Was she impatient?

"Alright, alright…" I was about to head back until I bumped into a girl by accident. Her basket of items was scattered all over the market place. People that came by didn't bother to help her which made me a little mad. Then again, she did look like a peasant girl…

"Ah, sorry Miss…" I quickly helped her pick up all the things and we both looked at each other. My heart started to beat faster and for some reason I was feeling really flustered at the moment. Somehow, she reminded me of…

"Thank you for helping me, kind sir," She bowed solemnly. "I also apologize for not paying attention." She then quickly left and waved goodbye as she did, "Have a good day!"

I watched her as she left, wondering where I might've met her before. As royalty, you meet a lot of people whether from the upper or lower class. But she…she was a lot different from anyone else I met. It started to bother me as I got onboard the carriage and went to the castle. Where have I seen her before…?

We got to the castle in no time and they let us through quickly after I explained who I was for about ten minutes. Dense soldiers…they searched me completely from head to toe to make sure my assertion was right.

They told us to wait in the courtyard while they went to inform the King and Queen as well as the Princess of my sudden arrival. The courtyard was really captivating and was filled with many pink flowers. I wonder if the King, Queen and Princess wanted to look good for me? Then again, I look like I've been traveling through the country being attacked by rogues or something…oh…guess something like that did happen.

_What are you memory incompetent?_

'Shut up, Albedo…I'm not in the mood.'

_Of course you're not. You're too busy thinking of ways to how to flirt with your woman and win her heart!_

One of these days, Albedo…

A servant came up to us after a couple of minutes of waiting and did a solemn bow. He gestured toward the castle and said, "Their Majesties are ready to greet you now, Prince Rubedo."

"Alright," I replied as I got up. Shion and Allen followed close to me as we entered the castle. I was interested in its unique design seeing that it was a lot different than most castles I've seen. It was made out of a shiny metal which seemed to gleam brightly in the sunlight. The audience chamber was about the same as ours except they entire floor was carpeted. Not that I mind…it's really nice and feels great between the feet. I was wearing just a slight covering over my foot...kind of like a…shoe but not…like a shoe-al? Maybe a sandal?

_Keep your head in the game, Rubedo…I doubt the King and Queen of Realias are going to talk about carpets and shoes all day…_

I saw King Joachim and Queen Juli at the throne with a big blonde guy standing right next to the King. He scared the living daylights out of me with his stern face and piercing eyes. I could feel his eyes analyzing me, watching my every movement and was ready to attack me at a moment's notice. Somehow, I had a feeling this guy was a certain someone's bodyguard…

_Ha! You are so pixilated! That bodyguard could snap you in two!_

I stood before them and then knelt on one leg with my head down.

"Prince Rubedo! This is an honor!" King Joachim exclaimed. "To what, may I ask, do I owe you our visit today?"

I stood up and addressed them as formally as possible. "I have come from URTV to return the favor of you visiting our country for the banquet. My father has told me much about this beautiful land and everything has been simply amazing to me."

"Well, if you had notified us earlier, then we would've prepared you a nice sight-seeing tour…" Queen Juli said. "You would've seen…"

I stopped her before she could continue. "It's quite alright. I've done some sight-seeing myself before I came and I must say, I am quite impressed at the diversity and productions of this city."

"We are flattered that you have given us such a high and warm praise," King Joachim stood up and then motioned me to follow him. "Perhaps you would like to see MOMO as well?"

"If she is not busy," I replied.

"Nonsense! She is enjoying a peaceful time in the Gardens. She will be very happy that you came. She has done nothing but talk all about you since we came back from your banquet that your father threw for us."

Hot mama!

_Really, Rubedo…you are such a child._

"You know, Shion and I will go back to town and pick up some supplies for the journey back," Allen said when I noticed that he wasn't going to follow me. "Gotta make sure we've got enough…"

"Alright," I said.

Shion waved to me. "You two have fun!"

King Joachim led me to their gardens and it reminded me of my own place back at URTV. Their hedges were trimmed perfectly into all kinds of different shapes. Looking at all of them, they seemed to go along with the other parts of the Gardens quite well. After turning a corner, I saw MOMO singing with some birds. I could feel something different from her…maybe it's because I never knew that her voice was so lovely…

_You noticed it too? Just look at that b…_

'Nuh uh! Don't you dare say it!'

_You naughty prince! You already knew what I was going to say about her c…_

'ALBEDO!!!'

"I'll leave you two be." King Joachim quickly left after saying that.

I quickly took a quick look at myself to make sure everything about me was perfect. Clothes check…hair ruffled…I'm clear! Hopefully she won't mind the farm boy look.

_Maybe you and MOMO can have a makeover session this time!_

I slowly made my approach to MOMO as not to upset the birds. She turned to me and gave me the brightest smile I had even seen. The birds all flew away when she approached me and gave me a warm hug. "Rubedo! It's great to see you again!"

_Such a perfect body! I want to get out of **this** blasted body and find me one of my own! _

I returned the hug and brought her into arms length. "I must say…I need to thank you for telling me to come here…your town is quite extraordinary…more so than I could imagine…"

She looked a bit confused for a second but then nodded. "Right, right…I also said I would take you on a tour, am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes. Shall we go then?" I turned to go but then stopped. "Uh…I guess you should probably lead."

MOMO laughed. "Indeed you should. We wouldn't want you getting lost." She offered me her hand and we began our tour.

_What? You didn't flush from embarrassment?_

'Of course not. I know how to handle myself.'

"Guess we'll start from outside the town and then work our way in."

"Alright, sounds good."

We started at the town square where all kinds of people greeted her. She was pretty popular among them, not a surprise to me. She seemed to be that kind of person: she was warm and friendly and would never turn away someone when they asked for her help.

_Why don't you ask her for help? I'm sure she'd give you some "helpful advice!"_

I ignored his perverted comment and traveled with MOMO to the 100 Series block. It seemed to be the main center of attraction; it had markets for items and shows for entertainment. I enjoyed watching some of the shows with MOMO. One of them was about an ogre who wanted nothing but to remain alone and another was about a girl and a glass shoe. It was pretty neat.

As soon as they ended, we decided to head back to the castle and finish the tour. She showed me the armory, the dining hall, the foyer, and lastly, her room. It was bigger than mine, than again, she told me that she was an only child so she could have anything she wished. She walked out onto her balcony and stared down at the city below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I stood right next to her and looked at the twinkling glimmer of lights down in the city. "Yeah, it is."

"So, now that we've gotten to know each other…" MOMO began.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot why I came here in the first place. "The marriage, huh?"

"Yes…" She looked a little hesitant about what to say next. "I think we should set a date…that is, if you still think we need more time…"

I looked at her and smiled. "I think this marriage will run smoothly…even if it is for territory dispute and the joining of two nations…I feel that we really have a connection."

MOMO turned away and I couldn't see her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" She stammered. "It's just…I never thought you'd be so forward…"

"Huh?"

"Forget what I said…" She looked up and then put her hands together quickly.

I looked at her strangely and then looked up into the night sky. A lone star was twinkling in the abyss of space. "Making a wish?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"About what?"

She blushed and then looked away. "You wouldn't be interested."

This piqued my interest. "And why wouldn't I be?"

"It's private!"

I moved closer to her trying to get her to tell me. "Oh come on, I won't tell anyone!"

She kept averting her face from mine, trying to dodge my puppy dog look. I call it the Alby face! Works every time…

_That's because you got it from me…_

We continued our game of cat and mouse until she tripped over her dress causing me to fall over as well when I was about to get her. I stopped myself with my arms and then opened my eyes. Her amber eyes were staring straight at my sapphire ones. I felt my heart beat faster and I could feel the adrenaline rush through every part of my body.

I could tell she felt the same way and we moved our faces closer together slowly. I could feel her breath upon my face and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, there was a huge knock at the door causing both of us to split in a mere fraction of a second. Son of a…

The hard knocking continued on. "Princess MOMO? Are you in there? It's urgent!"

MOMO quickly went over to open the door and a servant girl was outside looking a little frantic. "You have to hurry with me to the audience chamber!"

MOMO looked at me and then back to her servant. She seemed a little hesitant to leave. "Why, Umi? What's going on?"

Umi grabbed her wrist and started dragging her down the hallway at top speed. I quickly followed after them.

"It's Queen Juli!"

"Is she sick?"

"No…" Umi said. "She was caught in an affair other than King Joachim!"

"Really?" I asked. "With who?"

"Sir Ziggy!" Umi replied.

That's a weird name. "Who's he?"

"He's a tall and strong man with hair of blonde. He looks serious all the time and has eyes that seem empty." MOMO explained. "So he was caught?"

Umi nodded. "Something like this means…"

"Oh no…" MOMO looked a little scared.

That description sounded familiar…a picture of the killer bodyguard when I first arrived flashed in my mind. Wait…him?!

_Talk about strange…a bodyguard and a Queen…I want to see this juicy action!_


	5. Traitor

**_Chapter 5: Traitor_**

"No! You can't!" MOMO pleaded with her father. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry on his chest. "Please don't take Sir Ziggy's life!"

King Joachim gently caressed his daughter's hair with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, MOMO. As it stands, I cannot let this slide by that easily." He sighs. "In due time, you will understand…but for now, just know that this is for personal reasons." I was surprised at the calmness in his voice. If I found out that my wife had been cheating on me, I probably would've lost it.

_What if it were MOMO?_

'She would never do that. You should know that as well as me.'

_Guess you do have a point…she doesn't seem to be the type to break those kinds of promises._

MOMO quickly left the room, tears everywhere. I looked at King Joachim for a second and then chased after her. From what I've heard, Sir Ziggy and Queen Juli were having an affair in the library. One of the servants had stumbled upon them and immediately told King Joachim who reacted violently by telling all of his guards to capture Sir Ziggy and Queen Juli.

King Joachim talked with them for awhile and then sent his wife away to their bedroom. For Sir Ziggy, he imprisoned him in the castle prison and was going to execute him at dawn the next morning. And as you've probably guessed, it didn't sit too well with MOMO.

I chased her to her room where she was lying in bed. I could tell that she was still crying because her body kept jumping up periodically.

I hesitated to try and enter her room without permission but walked toward her slowly just in case she didn't want me to comfort her. "MOMO…you okay?"

MOMO looked up at me and then ran to me. She cried on my chest softly. All I could do was wrap my arms around her. I knew that nothing I could say would be able to console her. All I could do was be there for her.

After awhile, she stopped crying. For a second, I thought she was sleeping but she lifted her head. She broke away from me and took a step back.

"I…" She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "I'm going to help free Ziggy."

That shocked me completely. "Wouldn't that mean you're going against your father? You would be deemed as a traitor to your own country if you freed him!"

MOMO shook her head. Her eyes were filled with a fierce determination that was rivaled by no other. "I don't care…I don't want Ziggy to die."

It suddenly clicked. "Is he…that important to you?"

"He's guarded me ever since I was young. Any time I was in trouble, he would always be there for me to rescue me."

This was probably going to be the stupidest mistake I have ever made in my life…but this was for my future wife after all. Her happiness is what I strived for. Who cares about the stupid treaty? I think I'll marry her without it. "Can I help?"

MOMO looked a little surprised. She shook her head no. "It would bode worse for you if you were involved."

I shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"But…if Daddy found out that you were involved, he would think that your country is full of liars and deception. If that were to happen, he would invade URTV and destroy it once and for all." MOMO explained. "It took Mommy days to try and convince him to actually agree to the treaty."

I was taken aback by this. I assumed that everything went smoothly because my father was quite the negotiator. "Really?"

"It's the truth, honestly. I witnessed their argument myself."

"Well, at least let me help you take Ziggy away to a safe place," I offered. "I'm pretty sure he could find a good place to stay in URTV."

MOMO's eyes started to light up like a Christmas tree. "You would do that?"

I slammed my fist into my chest. "Of course! Anything to help out!"

_You forgot to add in "my future wife."_

MOMO hugged me and then started going through her things. "I think I have a plan then to get Ziggy out of here." She put some things into a bag and looked outside in the hallway. "Shion's an alchemist, isn't she?"

I held my head remembering the interesting memories of Shion's ability as an alchemist. "Oh yeah…you should've seen her before we got here."

"Well, explain to me on the way. We're going to need her help for this all to work."

--------

"You can't be serious!" Allen exclaimed. "There's no way I'm agreeing to this!"

"Why not?" Shion asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're chickening out."

Allen waved his arms to the side. "That's not it! If they find out that we were the ones who freed the prisoner, we'll be deemed as traitors!" He put his hands on his head in worry. "It could turn out disastrous for URTV!"

"That's only for me," I pointed out. "MOMO can get you access if you take her along and Shion can be used to silence any guards who catch you. You're there for reassurance."

"I don't like the looks of this…" Allen said fearfully.

"Get over it, you baby fawn!" Shion pushed him causing him to almost fall. "And I thought you were the captain of the URTV knights! Rubedo, are you sure he's the right guy?"

Allen looked a little enraged by this. "I am! I'll prove to all of you that I have the guts to pull this off!" He stomped off angrily towards the castle.

"Looks like that worked," Shion clapped her hands together. "We're counting on you, Rubedo. Don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't have the dangerous part of the job," I said. "You two be careful okay?"

"Don't worry, we will," MOMO smiled. She and Shion went after Allen leaving me with the carriage. If all goes according to plan, then a prisoner will be freed, a new worker will be found for URTV, and the peace treaty and marriage between both nations will continue as planned. I looked at the moon and headed towards my destination.

We were traveling quickly through the alleyways of the city avoiding all the night patrols. If we got caught, then things would bode horribly. Shion and Allen would most likely be sent to prison along with Ziggy and I would probably be confined to my room until morning. I needed both Allen and Shion to assist me in freeing Ziggy.

"So, MOMO," Shion asked me while taking a peek around the corner. She motioned for us to move into the next shadow. "Rubedo's a pretty cool guy, huh?"

"Yes, he's very kind and warm like his mother told me," I replied. "I was a little hesitant at first meeting him but after I got to know him, I really started to enjoy his company."

"Ooooh." Shion cooed. "Someone's in loveee…."

I blushed. "Just a little…"

"You mean a whole lot!" Shion laughed. "Enough for marriage too!"

I almost stumbled down from Shion's statement. Luckily, Sir Allen was quick enough to catch me before I fell down into the mud.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Sir Allen." I looked around. "The passageway should be around here somewhere."

Allen and Shion started searching in a different area. I moved my hands across the wall slowly. It should be around here somewhere…

"Is this it?" Shion asked, moving some bushes aside.

"Yes, the secret entrance," I confirmed. I looked around for any watchers. "Quickly, before anyone notices." I watched as Shion and Allen went in and then entered last. We found ourselves near the window to my room, just as I expected.

Allen got out the rope and grappling hook and threw it up. It latched onto my balcony and he pulled it to make sure it was snug. I climbed first to make sure none of my servants were already in my room cleaning it. It could be a real mess if they found out that outsiders were entering the castle this late at night.

Shion and Allen quickly followed after and I checked in the hallways outside my room to see if anyone was there. There were two guards talking on patrol but other than that, no one else. I silently closed the door.

"So, what shall we do now? We got inside." Shion said, leaning back against my dresser. "How are we supposed to avoid the guards?"

"You're an alchemist, aren't you? I thought that you could use some of your potions and knock them out or something…"

Shion then got an evil look in her eye. It glittered like a bright star on a moonlit night. "Oh…I didn't think that you were relying on my potions for this part…so…you want me to use them?"

I slowly started to nod.

She grinned and then opened her jacket revealing hundreds of potions in her inside pockets. I almost fell over in awe at the sight before me. There were small bottles, big bottles, and all those other strange bottles with all kinds of colored, bubbly liquids floating inside of them. I'd hate for it if one of them dropped…

"Holy fairy warts!" Allen shouted. "I never knew that you had this many alchemic potions!"

"There are many things you don't know about me…" Shion whispered evilly. "Step back a good distance from the door. I'll handle the rest."

Allen put his head on his forehead worriedly. "Somehow, I have a feeling things are going to be bad."

I couldn't help but feel the same way myself.

We heard some weapons being drawn and then some small explosions. Allen and I went outside and saw the guards sleeping on the ground.

"Lead the way, Princess." Shion said. "These guys will be knocked out for awhile."

"Wait, you've had knock out potion this entire time?!" Allen almost yelled.

Shion held her arms out in innocence. "How was I supposed to know? I just grabbed two random potions."

Allen didn't push the matter any further and we quickly headed down into the prison. Luckily, there was supposed to be a meeting tonight involving my father and his council about Ziggy. Most of the castle guards would be there leaving us with nothing but easy access.

We descended down the stone stairs and heard our steps echo through the dim-lit darkness. Most likely, Daddy would've put Ziggy in the furthest cell from the stairs because of the level of his crime. That's his usual pattern. After winding through a couple of hallways, we reached the final door at the end of the hallway. We quickly went to it and knocked.

"Who's there?" A rough voice answered.

I instantly recognized it. "Ziggy?"

I saw the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair appear at the cell door. "Princess MOMO! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out of this prison."

"What? That's too dangerous! If your father found that you were aiding me…"

"I know. I want to do this."

Ziggy stayed silent while Shion started to pick the lock. Allen stood at the other end of the hallway to look out for any guards. Unfortunately, according to Shion, none of her potions worked on inanimate objects…or so she claimed. With an alchemist of her level, anything would be possible.

"There we go." Shion said, picking the lock free. The steel door opened and Ziggy stepped out.

Sir Ziggy stood on one knee, bowing. "I am forever in your debt, Princess MOMO."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. The more important thing is that we need to get you out of here first."

Ziggy stood up and towered above me. I used to be scared of him at first because of that gigantic height, but when I got to know him, I learned he was more of a teddy bear than a scary guard. "What were you planning to do?"

"I was planning on sending you with Prince Rubedo to the land of URTV to start a new life since you and your name has been branded traitor in this land." I started to move towards where Allen was waiting. "Let's get going."

Ziggy nodded and followed. "If that is your wish, then I will follow it."

We suddenly heard echoing footsteps approaching us.

"Guards!" Allen hissed, hiding at the corner. He turned his head over to us. "Shion!"

Shion reached inside her robe's pockets and then brought out three potions. When the light finally reached the intersection where we were waiting, Shion threw her potions at the upcoming guards. To my surprise, there were three of them; and each potion hit each individual one perfectly. They all fell down unconscious.

"How did you do that, Shion?" I asked, marveling at her accuracy. "And how did you know how many?"

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Practice. I'll show you later." She started to run back towards the exit of this prison. Allen was right after her before me. Ziggy kept to the rear for defensive purposes.

The prisoners started to wake up from the sound of our running footsteps. They yelled out to let them go and it caused a big ruckus. We managed to get out of the prison and shut the door to seal off the noise. Luckily, there weren't any guards nearby to overhear their outbursts.

Shion clapped her hands together in victory. "All we have to do is meet with Rubedo and this job's complete."

"There they are!" A voice called out. I heard about a dozen clad soldiers coming towards us from the end of the royal hallway.

"Looks like the potion wore off!" Shion grabbed some more potions from her robe and ran forward. "I'll hold them here while you get Sir Ziggy out!" She ran forward to stop the guards' charge against us.

"Thank you Shion!" I said, pulling Ziggy down another hallway. "C'mon Ziggy! Rubedo's waiting for us at the stables!"

"You be careful, okay Shion?!" Allen shouted.

"Yeah, don't worry!" She called back. "I'll meet you there as soon as I handle these guys!"

We heard the screams fade away as we continued to run towards our meeting point. Good luck, Shion.

-------

I was sitting on a bench in the royal stables with the keeper lying in some hay. Thank goodness Shion gave me a potion just for this occasion. It probably wouldn't have ended well if it was just me and my fists. He would most likely be dead.

_What about that pitch fork he almost impaled us with?_

'Details, details…Shion's potions transcend everything.'

_I still can't believe that you don't think that she's a demon…_

Luckily, the stables were a reasonable distance from the castle because running space for the horses was a lot vaster out here than if it were enclosed inside the castle. I twisted the twig in my mouth and sighed. This is so boring waiting.

Geez, this place stinks more than the group of ogres that we ran into this morning…and that is saying something...

_Yes, they were quite the distinguished cretins…_

'I thought you couldn't smell?'

_You'd be surprised at what I can do, even if I am a spirit._

'I don't even want to think about it.'

I was about to fall asleep when a voice called out to me, "Rubedo!"

I turned my head to see MOMO, Ziggy, and Allen coming this way. I felt someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Shion?" I asked as they stopped to take a breath.

"She'll meet up with us later," Allen said. "We should probably make sure everything's ready so that we can get away quickly." He went over to the carriage and checked it. Guess he's a little worried about Shion since I checked it several times before they got here. I had nothing else better to do. I was tempted to ride one of their horses though…

"You must be Prince Rubedo of URTV," Ziggy bowed. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

I tapped his shoulder in recognition. "Ah, don't worry about it, old man."

Ziggy was taken aback by my nickname, but in my opinion, it fit him rather well. He did look old and all. "Come again?"

"My nickname for you when you come to work for me at URTV."

"Then you won't mind me calling you Jr. because of your miniscule size."

Allen and MOMO laughed at the joke. That remark almost made me want to strangle the guy. What a strange way to start a friendship…

"It's been a couple of minutes and Shion still hasn't showed…" MOMO said worriedly. "Do you think she may have been captured?"

"Nah, I doubt it," I said. "She'll probably show up at the last second. Till then, we should all get ready to go."

Everyone else nodded and got into the carriage. I got on the driver's seat and then waited. Minutes passed and still no Shion. The carriage door opened and MOMO stepped out. She stretched her arms and then came up to sit with me.

"Thought you might get lonely." MOMO smiled. "Plus it was kind of boring in there. Ziggy doesn't talk much and Allen looks really nervous."

I blushed. "You don't have to worry about me. I kinda like it out here." I looked up in the sky and leaned back with my hands on the back of my head. "The moon and the stars are out and it looks really pretty."

MOMO stared up into the sky. She marveled at their bright luster and also leaned back alongside me. "You're right…it does look amazing."

We both stared at the stars as time continued to pass. I don't have any idea how much time did go by but Allen got out of the carriage and slammed his fist into the carriage when I was about to fall asleep.

He looked a little hesitant about something but then said something I thought I would never hear, "Let's go. Shion's not coming."

Ziggy exited after him. "I am inclined to agree with his suggestion. It has been quite some time since we have parted with Shion."

"If that's the case, things could get ugly if they did capture her," MOMO thought. "They would probably do a public hanging because she was the one that helped us get this far since Ziggy's crime was very…wrong."

"So anyone who rebels against the King will be hanged?" Allen asked.

MOMO nodded in response.

I sighed. "Another rescue mission…"

"Guards! Guards! They have the prisoner right outside the royal stables!" A voice yelled. "Hurry!" Seems like the stable keeper regained consciousness.

_You probably should've moved his body somewhere else._

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" I yelled. "Everyone get in the car! We're hauling out of here!"

-------

A/N: Been awhile since an update…and I just had to end it at a critical moment. Analysis shows that I am almost guaranteed to write better if I leave it at a moment like this. Not because of people trying to kill me but because…crap. Gotta run.


	6. Stranger

_**Chapter 6: Roth Mantel**_

"Yeehaw!" I hit the reins and the horses bolted forward like lightning. Arrows began to whiz past us but luckily none of them hit to hurt us or the horses. We headed into the town and swerved past building after building to lose any pursuer after us. After we made sure it was safe, we decided to quickly find a good spot to hide the carriage and rest at the inn until we could figure out a plan to rescue Shion. We also made sure MOMO and Ziggy were in disguise just in case anyone recognized them. It would be a hassle if Joachim found out about us.

The innkeeper didn't recognize either MOMO or Ziggy and rented us their last room. However, it only had one bed to our four people. We decided to not make plans on Shion until tomorrow when we had rested up. Ziggy and Allen decided to take the floor which left me and MOMO to the bed. Wait, say what?!

_Oh ho ho! Getting a little excited, are we?_

'Oh man…'

_C'mon! Think of this as a precursor to your marriage. Enjoy the moment._

'You're as perverted as always…'

Ziggy set a pillow in the middle of the bed. "This pillow is not to be crossed. If it is, I will break you." He started to emit a deadly ominous lust for hurting. "And I don't mean just one bone."

"Okay, okay…" I stammered nervously. He was so scary saying that at that moment I almost peed myself. I prayed that I didn't have any problems with moving around in bed or kicking. Else, I don't think MOMO would have a husband tomorrow.

_Let's see if my body movement training actually works…_

-------

"What's your name, girl?" King Joachim asked. I was on my knees with two soldiers hovering over me with spears. I felt like carrion being eyed hungrily by a group of ravens. It didn't feel very comfortable. "Fine then…who do you work with? Another country planning to invade Realias?"

I remained silent.

King Joachim almost exploded. "Where is my prisoner? Talk!"

It seemed like he had forgotten that I was here earlier with Rubedo and MOMO earlier. Then again, I was wearing my cloak over my head. Thank Zarathustra this man is dumb and doesn't remove my cloak.

"She won't answer." A voice said.

I looked around for the person who said that. I recognized his voice immediately and wished I had heard wrong. He appeared from behind the king. It can't be…why is he here?

His eyes were still the same as they've always been, ice cold. They seemed to pierce right through me as I tried to avert my eyes from his gaze. I didn't want to see him again. "Hello, Shion."

No wonder the guards knew how to counter my potions. He told them everything about me…but if he's here…then that means…

-------

Something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor. How in Zarathustra's name did I…ALBEDO!!! YOU BASTARD!!!

_What…I'm sleeping…_

'I know you did something strange when I was asleep! If Ziggy finds out, we'll be dead men!'

_I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…wake me up in another couple of hours…_

I got up and brushed myself of anything that might have gotten on me when I was on the floor. I made sure not to leave any evidence that might signify Ziggy to kill me. When I finished, I opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. The room was filled with its radiance and I saw a group of people standing outside near the center square. I didn't have a good feeling about this…

Everyone else was still asleep so I quietly snuck out and went to go see what was going on.

"Did you hear?" One person whispered.

"Yeah, a girl freed that bodyguard lecher and is now taking his punishment!" Another person added in.

Wait…Shion?! Sure enough, I saw her on the noose platform standing calmly as if she didn't know she was going to die in another couple of minutes. How in blazes did they actually beat Shion with her potions?

I saw King Joachim and another man walking up to her. He had blue hair and sapphire eyes and was covered in a red cloak. Who was that guy?

King Joachim walked up to the edge of the platform and spread out his arms. "Citizens of Realias! I have brought before you a criminal to our people!" He turned around to point at Shion. "One who has defied the laws of punishment and therefore has been branded a traitor by Realias!"

Lots of people were whispering questions all at once. I wasn't able to catch any of them because I was too focused on Shion. She was going to die! I looked around for anything that might help me but nothing was useful.

I then remembered a certain something that might help after all. Hopefully, it'll be quick. I do not want to get in trouble by another kingdom.

-------

He bent over and whispered something in my ear. "Are you scared?"

I turned away from him. His voice almost made me lose balance. I managed to remain calm and keep my anger in control. "Why should I be? I've already been involved with something sinister once before without any regard to my life. Why should this be different?"

"You can still make it out alive."

"But then that means I have to owe a debt…a way for you to get me back to _them_." I said. "You can forget it."

He shook his head. "I gave you a chance, Shion. Why can't you understand that I'm doing this for you?"

"You can cover your lies with all the love in the world and I still won't return. I know what you really are and I know that you never once cared about me."

He took a step forward without looking back. "Then obviously you don't know me." He went over to King Joachim and whispered something in his ear.

King Joachim nodded and then turned to the citizens again. "People of Realias! The traitor shall now face her punishment!"

Everyone that had gathered around the center square had mixed emotions. Some of them supported King Joachim and wanted to kill me. Others were a bit hesitant at watching me die; after all…I'm still only eighteen.

I tried moving my hands but they made sure to tie it up tight just in case they didn't get all of my potions. Why did they have to think ahead…?

A hatch opened up in front of my feet. All eyes were on me as I took a gulp from staring down. Here we go, Shion.

"YEEHAW!!!" A voice cried from the streets. Everyone's attention immediately went towards the speeding carriage heading straight towards the platform. I took this chance to smash my hands against my shoes.

-------

I saw Shion smack her feet with her tied hands. A signal? Alright!

People ran aside from me and the carriage while King Joachim rushed to get off the platform. The blue-haired man reached inside his pocket for something and pulled out a bottle. Wait a moment! Don't tell me he's a…

He threw the potion up in the air towards me. Time seemed to slow down as I watched it fall towards me. I quickly jumped into the air and managed to grab it with both hands. To my relief, it didn't break. Unfortunately, I landed on the backs of the two horses causing them to run faster. Uh oh.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I threw the potion up into the air while trying to hang on to the horses for dear life. The blue-haired man jumped off the platform as the horses crashed into it. Wood splinters flew past me but luckily, none of them got me. I lost track of red cloak seeing that I had to pay attention to something more urgent. The horses started to run in different directions, breaking the reins and causing the carriage to fall down on the ground.

I grabbed onto one horse while Shion grabbed onto the other one. We were heading in different directions confusing the archers.

"Shoot them now!" King Joachim yelled. "I don't care if it's one or both! Just kill them!"

Oh man. This does not look good. An arrow struck a house I ran past by and missed me if I hadn't ducked. Maybe I should've gotten the others and planned ahead…

_We really need to work on your impulsiveness…_

-------

I fluttered my eyes and noticed that it was morning already. "How long have I been asleep…?" I stretched my arms out and saw Allen and Ziggy still sleeping. I slowly turned to my side and noticed Jr. wasn't there. I looked around the room to see if he had slept somewhere else because I faintly remembered a loud noise during the night.

Did he leave already?

I then heard some people screaming outside. I also heard several arrows strike the wall. This sounded bad! What if Jr. was involved? I quickly got up and ran outside. I saw the Realias archers shooting at Jr. and Shion who were darting through buildings to dodge their attacks.

"I have to do something!" I decided to try and find my father and stop this madness. I almost stepped on a frog when I ran forward. I kicked off its crown by accident and then noticed something familiar about the crown. I bent down to pick it up and examined it closely. "Wait…this is the Realias crown!" I looked at the frog. "Daddy?"

"Thank you! You finally noticed!" The frog croaked.

I scrambled back in surprise.

"Don't be afraid! It really is me!"

I took a closer look and did notice an odd familiarity. I scooped them up with my hands and moved towards a safer location. "What happened, Daddy?"

He sat cross-legged and thought about it. "I was hit by that blasted concoction that Prince Rubedo threw towards me!"

Wait, did Shion…?

"It hit me and transformed me into this…this hideous thing!" He took a look at himself and stuck his tongue out.

I had to think of something quick before Shion and Jr. got hurt by the arrows. I then got an idea.

"HELP!!! THE KING'S IN DANGER!!!" I yelled at the top of lungs. All eyes looked on me. The archers stopped firing and I saw Jr. do a thumbs up at me.

"Wait, isn't that Princess MOMO?"

"What does she have in her hands?"

"It's ugly…"

"My father's been changed into this frog!" I held him up and he croaked. The crowd started to bustle with whispers.

"No way!"

"It has the Realias crown though…"

"Is it possible?"

A crowd of people got around and started to analyze Daddy, poking him from time to time prompting him to croak at them. The guards also came and confirmed Daddy's transformation.

"Thank you! Now will someone please change me back?!'

I looked around and didn't see Shion or Jr. around. Ziggy and Allen hadn't shown up yet so I guessed they were still at the inn. "Excuse me, Daddy…" I handed him over to a guard who almost dropped him from the contact with slimy skin. I decided to go look for Shion and Jr. since my diversion worked. Ziggy and Allen were probably still sleeping.

-------

"Shion…" I breathed heavily. "You okay?" We managed to find an alley to lay low in and recover since MOMO's distraction was a success. There were a lot of people outside the inn though so we couldn't chance being recognized.

She slid down the wall and held a hand to her head. "Just fine. Just a little exhausted."

I thought about the bottle that I had thrown away. "What's up with that concoction that transformed King Joachim into a frog? I thought you were the only one who was able to do that."

"Unfortunately, no. There are several others who can do that as well." Shion said. "And some of them are much more powerful than my own."

"So that red cloak guy is one of them, huh?"

For a second, I thought Shion was about to lose it when I mentioned him. "He's particularly dangerous. You should avoid him when you see him."

Footsteps started to approach us as a voice broke through the darkness. "Well, then. You might want to run away now."

I could see the red cloak coming near us as I stood up to protect Shion.

"What the sweets do you want?" I said angrily.

The guy held his hands up in innocence. "Oh, nothing. I was just seeing how Shion was doing."

Shion got up and yelled, "Back off, Roth!"

"Fine then. I guess I won't return your potions that I worked so hard to get back to you." He laid down a bag and opened it up. All of Shion's potions were lying in there. "Maybe I'll use them against you."

"That won't be necessary."

Ziggy and Allen appeared from the other end of the alleyway. They walked towards us and trapped Kevin in the middle between our group. "Surrender peacefully and we'll let you go."

"My my my. Shouldn't you be doing that, Sir Ziggy?" Kevin turned around to face him. "After all, you did get into that affair with Queen Juli."

Ziggy clenched his fists. "So it was you."

"Quite sharp, aren't you? But now isn't the time for talk." He turned to Shion and smiled. He pointed a finger at her. "You can hear his call, can't you? You can't deny your destiny."

Ziggy rushed forward to grab him but Kevin threw down a potion and vanished in a puff of smoke. We all stood there in silence while Shion quietly went to retrieve her potions.

"Just what was that about, Shion?" Allen asked.

"It's…nothing. Don't worry about it." She walked off with the bag leaving us to wonder what could be going on in her mind right now. "I'll be wandering town for awhile. Don't bother looking for me."

We all nodded and decided to give her her space. I then noticed someone wasn't here. "Hey, where's MOMO?"

"We thought she was with you." Ziggy replied. "But then again, I doubt that she would join in your wild assault when you're trying to save someone."

I scratched my head and chuckled nervously. "You saw that?"

-------

"Jr.! Ziggy! Allen!" MOMO cried out when she saw us. She was sitting at a table drinking candy soda before jumping out of her chair to hug us all. "Where have you all been?"

"It doesn't matter where, right? As long as we're safe." I said returning the hug. "How's your father doing?"

"Well, they've been trying all sorts of experiments to return him back to his original form…" MOMO began. "But…none of them are working."

"Maybe Shion would know something about it…" I thought.

MOMO looked around. "Really? Where is she?"

"She needed some time alone." Allen answered. "It's been pretty crazy for her today so she needs it."

"Alright, I understand." MOMO nodded. She then bowed to me all of a sudden.

I was taken aback by this formal behavior. "What are you bowing for?"

"I'm really sorry that your visit here has been one misfortune after another."

I waved my hands. "No, no! It's fine. To tell you the truth…I kind of…"

"Shion!" Allen said.

All of our attention turned to her. She seemed a lot different than before…as if there was another persona inside of her.

_DEMON!!!!_

"We'll need to leave this city if we want to go cure your father, MOMO." Shion said. "I know how to return him to his original form."

"Alright. I'll go with you." MOMO said.

Allen voiced my thoughts. "Wait, won't King Joachim be worried? Or Queen Juli if they found out that you're missing?"

MOMO shook her head. "They'll understand once we make the antidote for him, right Shion?"

She nodded in response. "I'll tell you guys about Vector as well just in case Roth decides to show up again. I can't afford another slip up again or else both Realias and URTV is in danger."

_You've definitely come to visit Realias at the right time! You're getting involved with dark cults and internal conspiracies!_

-------

A/N: Yeah, sorry about the update. I'm trying my best here to handle many things at once! Hopefully things will pick up once I overcome my case of the June bug! (And no it is not life-threatening.)


End file.
